Un petit retard
by YAOI-76
Summary: Bas je sais pas faire les résumé y a du yaoi et du lemon pis venait lire c'est tout :)


Aido était dans son lit Kain aussi et il était 22h dans 10 minute début des cours .Kain mettait toujours son réveil sachant qu'Aido ne mettait pas le sien mais plus tôt se foutu réveille avait sonné se qu'il lui avait valut un coup de point du roux en pleine face, car hier Kain s'était pris une colle a la place d'Aido est s'était couché tard (bon passons on s'en fous XD).

Aido qui a le sommeil léger entendit peu a peu les pas des autres élèves dans les couloirs.

-Putin Kain bouge ton cul !dit Aido en allant secouer son cousin

-Hum quoi ?(la tête dans le cul)

-T'a pas mis ton réveille on est a la bourres!

-Oh putin de merde (ouais vive les gros mots) allait on déjeune pas a la douche!

-Tu dépêche je veut pas me faire disputer par maitre Kaname.

Kain détester Kaname pour le simple fait qu'il lui vole son petit Aido. Mais il n'avait pas compris que Aido l'aimé lui ,est admiré seulement Kaname.(quelle con se Kain ^^)

-Ta pas compris viens avec moi bouge!

-Mais.. je...tu..

-Oui je sais ma conjugaison je, tu, il, nous, vous, ils c'est bon on peut y allait ?

Ils ne laissa pas Aido répondre qu'il l'embarqua dans la salle de bain. Mais il venait juste de remarqué un détail il devait se mettre nu devant Aido et il aurait du mal a lui cacher ces sentiments en plus il aurait un problème au niveau du bas de ventre. Pendant se temps Aido était rouge de gêne mais commença a se déshabiller Kain fit de même et au moment de rentré dans la douche. Kain rentra et dit a Aido:

-Viens je te lave le dos .

-C'est bon je peut le faire moi même !

-Calme petit blondinet ^^

-O_o «petit blondinet» je suis pas petit d'abord!

-Mais oui allait viens te lavé oh plus que 5min c'est mort allait on bouges!

Kain fit coulait l'eau qui ruissela sur leur corps Aido du se baisser pour prendre la bouteille de shampoing se qui valut a Kain une belle vu sur ces fesses rebondit.

-Non mais sa va te gêne pas surtout matte moi bien le cul !

-Mais il est mignon ton petit cul ^^

Aido se sentit rougir se que évidement Kain remarqua (bas oui sinon c'est pas drôle)

-Tes tout rouge Aido c'est parce que j'ai dit que t'avait un beau petit cul.^^

-Baka !(idiot) notre blond sentit son bas de ventre se réveillé a la vu de Kain nu.

-Aido je t'aime aussi

-Te fous pas de ma gueule!

-Je t'aime vraiment.

Kain s'approcha d'Aido en lui déposant un baisé sur le front puis sur le nez et finalement la bouche .

-Moi aussi

-Quoi toi aussi ?^^

-Moi aussi je... t'aime Kain

Kain déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Aido et ne tarda pas a quémander de sa langue le passage pour retrouver sa jumelle se qui lui fut accordé, leur langue se mélangèrent dans une danse endiablé. Le blond entoura de ses bras le cou de Kain pour approfondir encore plus se baisé. Le roux se retira a bout de souffle et se colla sur Aido qui lui était coincé entre Kain et le mur de la douche. Kain décida de se frotter a Aido très... sensuellement se qui fit grandir leur virilité a eu deux.

Il décendit en embrassant le cou d'Aido non pas sans une envie de son sang embrassa un téton puis le mordilla et le suça se qui fit gémir blondinet, se lassant de son joué il décendit plus bas ,plus bas, jusqu'à rencontré la virilités d'Aido. Il joua sur son gland avec sa main fessant languir Aido.

-Kain … s'il te plait ..

Il le pris en bouche mis un doigt dans Aido puis un deuxième qui senti passer en donnant un grognement au roux il le remonta l'embrassa et Kain continua toujours a le préparé.

-C'est bon va y !

-Tes sur Aido

-Oui …

Kain plaqua Aido au mur et commença lentement a s'introduire il y eu d'abord les plainte d'Aido vite transformé en plaisir Kain continua toujours son va et viens jusqu'à heurter la prostate de son cousin.

-Hmm.. Kain ...ici

-Là ?

-Ou..i

Aido se déversa dans la main de Kain qui lui se déversa a l'interireur d'Aido. Il se lavèrent finalement ,s'habillèrent en 4éme vitesse se rendant en cours arrivés devant la porte ils frappèrent avec 30 min de retard se qui leur valut un «entré» de Kaname et un regards noir.

-Puis-je avoir la raison de votre retard .demanda Kaname

-C'est Kain il a éteint son réveille

-Hey balance t'a qu'a mettre le tien!

-Sa suffi vous serait collé se soir a vos place.

-Si c'est avec toi je m'en fiche murmura Aido à Kain

**_Alors vous trouver comment ma toute première fic ^^ Schizoid-Moon a dit dans une fic si vous un homme ou une femme faite un Aido x Kain donc voilà bouzou :)_**


End file.
